Music for the Soul
by Ilvinaeda
Summary: “Music is good for the soul.” In this collection of song-poems, the characters express their feelings about matters, with some songs to match their thoughts. A work in progress.
1. A Reason to Live

"Music is good for the soul." In this collection of song-poems, the characters express their feelings about matters, with some songs to match their thoughts. In Progress.

_-_

Short Foreword

_-_

I know it's not conventional, but I wanted to try and do a collection of songfics—well, song-poems, based on the ToS characters…and so one night, I got a few ideas while listening to some DDR songs…

And, well, here goes…

Please read and review, and if anybody has requests, please let me know! I'm open to ideas…so yeah.

Oh, and disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia, or anything remotely related to the matter. Such are the property of Namco and Fujishima Kosuke, whose artwork founded my interest in Anime. So please don't come after me, sue, or such.

And once again, please read, review, and enjoy!

_-_

(From DDR 4th Mix)  
Young Forever - Rebecca

Poem from Lloyd's POV

_Italics _ song lyrics.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

A Reason to Live

_-_

Though the journey wears upon us,  
I try to remain strong.  
After all, it's not just for me…  
It's for my friends, for everyone…

Our journey for world regeneration,  
Although much changed since the original,  
Remains a goal in all of our minds.  
The reason for us to continue fighting…

Colette sits beside me now,  
Resting on my shoulder…  
And somehow, she fills me with strength.  
It's almost like magic…

Just by being there,  
She gives me a reason to fight…  
Because she was almost a victim…  
And even now, she bears scars of that time…

She was taught very little except her role…  
And that, of course, was little enough.  
To have her die from within…  
Without a soul, without a reason to live…

Even now, at times, she feels useless, weak…  
And it isn't because it is true…  
They treated—no, they RAISED her that way…  
She was to have no other purpose in life.

But how can one live like that?  
I know not. I couldn't…  
Life without purpose…  
Can such a thing exist?

I look at her now, as she dozes on my shoulder.  
Sighing contently, I can but smile.  
Overhead, the moon glows softly…  
Tonight is perfect…so perfect…

_We will…we will be young forever… (ever and ever…)_

Our journey has already taken us so far…  
And yet, there is still more to go.  
I can only hope that we all make it…  
To arrive at the end, together, safely…

_We are the ones to make it right.  
We are the people of our time.  
We hold the future in our hands…_

The fate of two worlds rests on our shoulders.  
However, it is a burden that we bear with pride.  
Our ragtag band has the chance to change both worlds…  
To rid them of this terrible "Chosen" business…

_We have the love to build upon;  
Together we can have it all.  
With every step we're moving on and on…_

And I'm sure that Colette would agree with me…  
Although at this point, I'm not about to ask her.  
She looks so peaceful, in her light slumber…  
And I love seeing her like this…so serene…

_There's enough for everyone,  
And more to go around…_

That silly dork is always so full of life…  
Even as she sleeps beside me, I feel her.  
Not just in a physical sense,  
But something far deeper…

_You and me, forever free,  
With all this love lyin' around…_

Her pure, chaste innocence,  
Is but one reason I love her so…  
Really, though, must I list them all?  
Isn't it enough that we are friends?

_We will…we will be young forever…(forever…)_

I think that although I'd never really say it,  
Not with everyone else listening anyway…  
But I do love her…very much.  
More than words could ever say.

_We will…we will stay young forever…(ever and ever…)_

She is truly my angel…  
And although I know she hates that term,  
Once, long ago, it brought happiness…  
Angels meant hope to those without…

_(Forever and ever…)_

She snuggles closer now,  
Nuzzling her head against me…  
I can but hold her tighter, feeling her breathe,  
Her soft warmth soothing away my pain…

"Lloyd…" she mumbles sleepily.  
I nuzzle her cheek in response…  
"I can't sleep…feels funny…"  
I let a small laugh out, before helping her up.

"Let's take a little walk…" I say to her.  
"Alright…" she mumbles. She is still groggy.  
We walk some distance from the camp,  
And just sit there for a few minutes…

Looking around at the vast plains around us,  
There really is a lot to go around…  
Lots of land…lots of freedom…  
Lots of room for everyone to share…

But as my angel kindly reminds me,  
There is even more than just that…  
She smiles, still sleepily, but warmly.  
And grasps my hand…just like before…

She writes upon my palm,  
Conveying a small message, just for me…  
Three simple words…  
And yet, they mean the world to me.

I look into her eyes for but a moment…  
And it is then that I see something…so warm…  
How can I describe it…ah, I know.  
It is a love, yes…but not just warm fuzzy love…

Colette really loves life. Not just some of it…  
Not just the good things, or the pretty ones…  
She loves it all with such an innocence,  
One that I can only marvel at…

She inspires me, with her strength.  
Remembering the way we treated her…  
It makes me want to live a better life…  
And to appreciate everything I have…

With her at my side, we can start over.  
We can truly start rebuilding the world…  
And of course, we'll have our friends there,  
Helping us every step of the way.

But we have to start somewhere…  
By making one angel at a time…

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Stupid Chosen

Many thanks on this one to Lil-Samuu...firstly, for the idea of the "sisterly bond" that Colette and Sheena share in this story, as well as the mentions...and secondly, for the inspiration to try more fluffy stuff.It's not really my strength, so it only comes after reading good fluffy stuff. If you haven't read her works, you should try...they haveawayof making someonefeel good about the world again. Thanks again!

(From DDR 2nd Mix)  
Dub I Dub – Me & My

Poem from Sheena's POV

_Italics - _song lyrics.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

Stupid Chosen…

_-_

Over the past few months,  
Our entire group has changed quite a bit.  
I am no exception to this change…  
And I must admit, it's done me a lot of good.

I was once the one assigned to be an assassin,  
To kill the Chosen of Sylvarant, to save our world…  
I was unsuccessful at my task…  
And although I usually hate failing…

I found that it wasn't all bad…  
After all, the very same girl I tried to kill,  
Is now my best friend, and my "little sis…"  
Even Lloyd, Genis, and Raine…

They are all my friends now.  
And even some folks from my own world…  
Presea, Regal…and yes, Zelos…  
That STUPID Chosen…

I guess you could say I have changed a lot.  
But some things just don't change…do they?

Zelos is still a careless playboy.  
He still flirts with all the ladies…  
Frig, he flirts with almost anything female!  
He never ceases to surprise me…

Is it even possible, that for just one day,  
Can he NOT talk to every girl,  
Every lady, and every old woman on the path?  
Can he just be a "nice, little boy" for ONCE?

It's like he doesn't care…  
Not about who he's with, or who likes him…  
After all, with all those girls, who could?  
Grr, he infuriates me…

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…_

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…anymore…_

Well, I don't need his cheap talk.  
If he wants to play it that way, fine!  
Who needs that loser of a Chosen anyway?  
I don't care…!

_I don't need you here by my side,  
__No more, no more…  
__And when I feel your love deep inside,  
__I will forget, oh yeah…_

I'm tired of his sweet-talk…  
You know, once, I really fell for it.  
I really thought he had eyes for only me…  
I was swooning, just like all the other girls…

_So don't you dare come knockin' on my door,  
__When you need someone to hold…  
_'_Cause every door and window will close…  
I can live…live without your love… _

And then, at that very moment…  
He chose to go off and talk to some other priss.  
One of the really stuck-up ones too.  
What a stand-up…I still remember…

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…_

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…anymore…_

Doesn't he care about who they are inside?  
It's like he can't see inside of us…  
He just sees the hair, the dress, and says "Hey!"  
I bet he'd flirt with a man if he dressed the wrong way…

_You left me and you went away…  
__Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah…yea…  
__And now you say you're back to stay…  
__No way, no way…!_

But you know, Zelos Wilder,  
I'm done with you! Done with your lies,  
Done with your silly little "hunny" speech.  
Because I've heard it all…and I can't take it anymore.

_And don't you dare come knockin' on my door,  
__When you need someone to hold…  
_'_Cause every door and window will close…  
__I can live…live without your love… _

I'm tired of the "voluptuous hunny" bull.  
I'm tired of watching you flirt and fool about.  
I'm tired of waiting for you to come back to me…  
Because I don't believe you anymore…

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…_

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…anymore…_

Love…feh. Who thought of that rubbish?  
Whoever did was an IDIOT. A big one.  
Just take one look at our ridiculous Chosen.  
Why couldn't he be better-natured…like Colette?

_Love is cold, yeah…  
__I don't need your love…  
__Love is cold, yeah…  
__I don't need-_

I'm not going to listen to one more "hunny."  
The next time I hear that word, I swear…  
He's going to know the meaning of "pain."  
Maybe Volt would be too kind…

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…_

_Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i yeah, yeah…  
__Dub i-dub i-dub-i-dub-dub-dub…  
__I don't need your love…anymore… _

As I walk about, fuming,  
Guess who I had to run into…  
Dumb Chosen…had to swat him away.  
He does NOT know when to leave a woman alone…

I gave him a dose of his own medicine…  
After all, he can't get any stupider!  
Efreet made crispy toast of his "lovely hair."  
Serves him right…

As I finally find some peace with my little sis,  
I find myself venting at her…and she just listens…  
I wish Zelos could be so compassionate…  
…wait, what am I saying…?

Why am I even mad in the first place…?  
Is it because I actually feel jealous for him?  
NO. Haha…it can't be. That's silly…  
Right…it is silly…isn't it…?

Colette only shakes her head at me.  
She giggles, softly, before glancing to him.  
I don't understand her sometimes…  
I mean, it's not because I like him or anything…

Night has finally come. Thank the Goddess.  
Finally, I can start to find some closure…  
Something to end this damned day.  
Something to stop this horrid chain of events.

I do NOT like Zelos Wilder.  
How many times more must I say it?  
There is nothing good about the guy.  
Nothing! Nothing…

It is finally my turn for night watch.  
Something else to do…  
This whole Zelos thing is really bugging me.  
I guess I can finally let it sit…

I turn my head, and notice my sister.  
Colette is snuggled up into Lloyd again…  
There is something in that embrace…  
And I feel almost envious of her…

She has found something so special…  
Something I once felt. For Zelos.  
And now, I hate the stupid idiot.  
I wish he'd just leave me alone…

Maybe it's because he always flirts with me.  
Maybe it's because he flirts with everyone.  
Maybe it's because he's never serious.  
Maybe it's because I don't accept him for who he is.

Or maybe…it's because I do care.  
If there was another ear in the area,  
You'd never hear otherwise…  
But in the loneliness of the night…

I can only say it but once.  
I do care, Zelos Wilder. I do.  
I hate it when you flirt with the others…  
Because it makes me feel…incompetent.

I feel as if I'm not good enough for you.  
I feel as if you don't care about me.  
I worry, Zelos, because when you turn away,  
I feel as if I can't continue on.

Of course, there are other times…  
Times when you are just plain insensitive.  
But for the most part, you seem to notice.  
And you do care. You do…

I move softly to your side…  
I do not want to wake the others…  
And as I finally find a nice place to sit,  
I muster up my courage…

Sad, isn't it? I have to brave myself,  
Just to talk to your sleeping form.  
You may be an idiot, but I'm not much better…  
I smile inwardly. We are both idiots.

But, I was mean to you today.  
I whisper a light "sorry" into your ear…  
And I peck your cheek, before returning to post.  
That was hard…

But, as I glance back, I see a smile.  
You sly…ahh, forget it.  
I'm happy just to see that smile…  
Because it says all I need to hear.

I finally sigh…my watch is over.  
Presea replaces me, and I walk over to my stuff.  
I unroll my bag, and crawl in.  
Finally some rest.

But you know, I was wrong.  
I can't live without you, Zelos…  
Because I love you too…  
My stupid Chosen…

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Thinking of You

From DDR MAX (7th Mix)  
Ordinary World – Aurora, feat. Naimee Coleman

Poem from ?'s POV

A/N: This poem could be about any character who had as much as even a hinted relationship in the game, and doesn't have one now. Pick your favorite character for this role…shouldn't be character-specific. As long as it's not Colette and Lloyd, since that wouldn't make any sense. Or maybe it could…I dunno. Getting lazy…

Okay, enough of me. Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

Thinking of You

_-_

Night falls, yet again.  
It is the same old routine…  
I grab myself a ripe apple.  
I sit in front of a picture, on my table…

It feels so odd now, saying this,  
But it feels good, to live in the past…  
A time when things could have happened…  
A time when I had that chance…

Of course, now, it's far too late.  
Love's guidance doesn't strike twice.  
If only I had given it more thought…  
If only I considered the consequences…

If this, if that…too many damn what-ifs…  
Back then, I let my fears guide my actions.  
I considered myself "too good" for love…  
And I was proud of that too…the fool, I was.

As I tire, I begin to doze.  
My eyelids feel like wooden shutters,  
Held open by the slightest strength…  
They finally give way, and I let my head fall.

I wake, and find myself still at the table.  
The clock reads 9:47. Damn.  
I slept for just over three hours…  
So much for a nap…

_Came in from a rainy Thursday, on the avenue,  
__Thought I heard you talking softly…_

The picture before me continues to stare,  
And in my groggy, sleepy vision,  
For a moment, it is not a picture anymore.  
And in the frame, I see you again…

_I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio.  
__Still, I can't escape the ghost of you…_

I can see your face, still vibrant, lively,  
Still so warm, in an odd sort-of smile…  
You look so happy to see me…  
And I smile back, reaching…

_What is happening to it all?  
__Crazy some say…_

And then, you fade away…into the frame,  
Your face molding back into the lifeless paper.  
I sit, alone once again…  
And I let a tear fall…

_Where is the life I recognize…?  
__Gone away…_

I know that it's no one else's fault…  
But that does nothing to ease the longing inside.  
I can only let my mind wander,  
Searching for a way out of this vicious cycle…

_But I won't cry for yesterday…  
__There's an ordinary world,  
__Somehow I have to find…_

I move myself over to my bed,  
My feet lazily dragging along…  
It's been so long since I did much of anything.  
Anything real…anything life-like…

_And as I try to make my way,  
__To the ordinary world,  
__I will learn to survive…_

The picture, I realize, is still in my hand.  
I place it neatly on the drawer top.  
There was so much room for love then…  
And I pushed it all away…why…?

_Passion or coincidence,  
__Once prompted you to stay…  
__Fright would tear us both apart…_

In my most precious of memories,  
I still hold your warm visage dear…  
That warm smile, that friendly hand,  
And most of all, those soothing eyes…

_Well now, fright's gone out the window,  
_'_Cross the rooftops, run away…  
__Left me in the vacuum of my heart…_

The picture is my best friend now.  
It is the closest thing to you that remains…  
I guess you could say that it's pathetic,  
How I could be reduced to caressing a picture…

_What is happening to me?  
__Crazy some say…_

But I have been lonely for far too long now.  
Despair has already consumed me…  
And I am no longer a rational being…  
I can only hunger…suffer…and hope.

_Where is my friend, when I need you most…?  
__Gone away…_

Sometimes, I still see you coming to my home…  
Walking through my door, embracing me warmly…  
Sharing a nice cup of coffee and chatting,  
Reminiscing on old times…

_But I won't cry for yesterday…  
__There's an ordinary world,  
__Somehow I have to find…_

And then, I wake up. It was another dream.  
At first, it really made me cry…  
I wanted you back here, with me…  
But now…I feel so little. Too many times…

_And as I try to make my way,  
__To the ordinary world,  
__I will learn to survive…_

The dreams are all repetitive now.  
They no longer make me feel warm, or fulfilled…  
Because I know them by memory already.  
Nothing ever changes…not even myself.

_-(Musical Intermission)-_

I lie quietly upon the bed.  
Another exhaustive day…  
Another restless night…  
But I am used to it now. This is my life.

_But I won't cry for yesterday…  
__There's an ordinary world,  
__Somehow I have to find…_

Perhaps someday, you'll come back…  
You'll be there to help me repair my soul,  
Like so many pieces of broken pottery…  
And you'll help me glue them all back together…

_And as I try to make my way,  
__To the ordinary world,  
__I will learn to survive…_

What am I saying…you're not coming back…  
Not to my home, and not to me.  
Heck, I wonder if you even remember me…?  
After all, twenty years will take its toll on the mind…

Before I know it, I find myself standing,  
Waiting…outside of a building…?  
No, this place…I know it too well.  
The hotel at Altamira…we stayed here before…

I hesitate…but then, I realize…  
None of this is real, is it?  
All the better for me…I am back in the past.  
I am back where I have wished to be for so long.

And there, inside, by the reception desk,  
You stand…smiling…as if you were expecting me.  
I can only follow, as you lead me…  
To the elevator, and then up…

You take me to the top floor, the roof…  
And there, we go to the edge, and look over.  
The sea is beautiful. So vast…so full of life…  
And you stand beside me.

"What a wonderful sunset…" you say…  
And I reply, "It is…it is…"  
"…Do you even remember my name…?"  
Huh? Wait a minute…this isn't right…?

I turn to you, my companion…  
Your face, your body…begin to fade…  
Again, you ask that taunting question…  
And again, I cannot answer, for the life of me…

I never wanted to forget…I never wanted to…  
I strain, racking my brain, for anything…  
Anything that could help me remember…  
Nothing. My mind is as empty as my soul.

There's no excuse, really…  
I let a tear go, as I say, dejectedly,  
"I can't remember…I'm sorry…"  
And I feel despair flood me once more.

And then, you ask me…  
"Do you even remember your own name?"  
"Of course I do!" I shout back…  
But as I am about to say something…

I lose it all. My memory…my memories…  
And, so help me Martel, I cannot remember…  
I do not remember the name of this place…  
I do not even remember my own name…

It feels like a cold shiver has rooted in my spine.  
I can't even tell myself what place this is…  
Or what it is I came here for…  
I only see you before me now…and fading fast.

I do the only thing my mind lets me do.  
I throw myself into your arms…  
And the next moment, I see myself falling.  
You have faded away…and now, I am going to die.

As I see the yellow of the sand approaching,  
I feel the wind peel against my face, burning it.  
I feel loose tears dragged away by the air's current…  
And as I am about to hit the ground…

Only one thought fills my head.  
I finally remembered your name, as well as mine.  
You smile at me…and I smile back.  
"I remember now..." I reach for you, one last time.

"Your name is…"

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	4. First Struggle

Dreaming of You – Sarina Paris

Poem from Colette's POV

Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

First Struggle

_-_

What makes a day special?  
I still can't believe how long it's taken me…  
But I finally found a nice, simple answer.  
One that I think applies to everyone.

Everyone has their own reasons, true…  
But for the most part, we're sort of alike…  
We all seem to want something…  
And it is in finding that, which makes the day special.

For me, it's being with the man I love.  
Of course, he's not always cheerful…  
But I try my best to put a smile on his face,  
Even if it takes a slip and tumble down the stairs…

But you know what? He laughs…  
And somehow, I erase the sadness and hate he feels.  
It's like magic, really…  
How something so silly can make him smile…

And of course, when we snuggle at night,  
There is something so warm and comforting…  
Just feels so "right" to be by his side.  
And to feel so safe, so secure…

And it's such a wonderful feeling,  
Sleeping by the one I love so much…  
It's almost like a struggle against the cold,  
The darkness of the surrounding night…

But you know, all good things must come to an end.  
For me, that happens at the moment the sun rises.  
When Lloyd wakes up like clockwork,  
Leaving me all alone in bed…

Oh, how I HATE mornings!  
Everyone says they're the best…  
The most cheery part of the day…  
Where'd they ever get that idea?

I can't stand them…because every morning,  
I am greeted by the absence of my love.  
I get up, groggily, and slip into something…  
And wobble down the stairs, trying to pick a breakfast…

I set up the cutting board, and grab some bread.  
I can't slice very straight…but I try.  
I get some kind of thing to go along with toast…  
And it's never ready when Lloyd comes back…

Mornings are the worst. The sun,  
For all its cheery brightness,  
Can go and stuff a curtain. Really.  
I want more time with Lloyd.

_-_

This morning, I was most fortunate.  
Lloyd stayed up late last night, making something,  
And for once, he didn't get up at the sun's calling…  
I see him beside me, as I wake groggily.

_Seven in the morning, in the middle of dreaming of you…  
__(Get up, get up…a new day is calling me…)_

I smile inwardly. For once…!  
I get to sleep in with my best friend…  
He's sleeping like a log…but who cares…  
It's always so nice and snuggly…

_Seven thirty-five and your body's still next to mine…  
__(Don't stop, don't stop…I don't wanna wake up…)_

I tuck myself back in, pulling the covers over us.  
I'm not letting this moment go for anything.  
I wrap myself around him, hugging him snugly,  
And try my best to go back to sleep.

_Dreaming of you…_

Lloyd mumbles something…  
And for a moment, I panic.  
Did I just wake him…?  
What have I done…?

_Seven in the morning, in the middle of dreaming of you…  
__(Get up, get up…a new day is calling me…)_

I watch him finally relax, and doze again.  
I can only smile. Almost impishly, I might add.  
But for once, I'm really happy with the morning…  
Because it hasn't taken Lloyd away from me…

_Seven thirty-five and your body's still next to mine…  
__(Don't stop, don't stop…I don't wanna wake up…)_

I try to go back to dreaming…  
About what, I'm not sure…  
And I could care less this morning.  
I have my dream in my arms…

_Buzzing in my ear, it's the alarm and it's oh-so-loud…  
__(Get up, get up…a new day is calling…)_

And…oh, grr. I can't sleep…  
And what a time for insomnia…  
I close my eyes, yawning…  
And as I do, Lloyd shifts again…

_Never gonna make it to the bus on time; it's too late…  
__(Too late, get up…don't stop…)_

No…Lloyd…don't get up yet…  
I'm not ready to start my day.  
You can't leave me, Lloyd…  
Not like this…not again…

_Dreaming of you…  
__(Get up, get up…)  
__(Get up, get up…)  
__(Get up, get up…)_

Just once, I want to sleep in with you…  
So we can enjoy the morning together,  
And actually enjoy the warmth of morning.  
Not waking to the bitter cold…

_Dreaming of you…  
__(Get up, get up…)  
__(Get up, get up…)  
__(Get up, get up…)_

It seems that he hears my thoughts…  
For a moment, he starts to move…  
And then, he just relaxes,  
Rubbing my hands, and my arms…

It's still a little chilly…  
Well, we are on a mountain-top…  
But still…I can't deny the joy,  
The bliss…that I feel at this moment.

_Dreaming of you…_

It's just so perfect.  
And I never want it to end…  
But like I said, all good things must.  
And he eventually gets up…

At least this time, I am more awake.  
I make it down the stairs, without slipping…  
I make some strawberry-jam-toast-sandwiches,  
And they are ready before he returns from his run.

"Hey, Colette…" he says, cheerily.  
"Isn't it a beautiful morning?"  
I am almost tempted to say otherwise…  
But this morning has been kind to me.

"Yeah, it sure is," I reply softly,  
Holding out breakfast on a plate.  
He takes it, and smiles.  
We both enjoy a meal together…

From here, the day kinda sucks.  
Lloyd goes off to help build more homes,  
Mostly for Palmacosta refugees…  
And I remain at home, knitting, and sewing…

But as the day goes on,  
I remember this morning, above all others.  
I smile inwardly, and though silently,  
I thank Martel for a wonderful morning.

One in a million…maybe…  
But you know, it was worth it.  
I enjoyed this morning…  
And I look forward to tonight…

With no one around, I grin impishly again…  
Now if I can just get him to sleep in more often…

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	5. Deeper Than Love

This poem is dedicated to ObviousMan, who has really inspired this poem with his story, "Alone Together." For the two who often seem mismatched, but when closely observed, fit together better than pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Moments - Ayumi Hamasaki

Many thanks and credit to the posters at for the lyrics and translation of this wonderful song. Thanks again, leona!

Poem from Genis' POV.

_Italics -_ lyrics  
_(Italics, in parentheses) - _translation of lyrics

Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

Deeper Than Love

_-_

_-Musical Introduction-_

On a small grassy hill, in the distance,  
My pink-haired friend sits, alone…  
She looks so lost…  
So troubled…it worries me.

I mean, Presea is my friend…  
And she's always so clear of mind…  
To see her in this absent state,  
With that wistful glaze over her eyes…

Something about it just doesn't seem right.  
Even though the others tell me otherwise,  
That's she's just thinking about something,  
I still think it's not "just a troubled thought…"

_-Singer Melody, No Words-_

As I watch her from afar, hiding behind a tree,  
She seems so lonely…so forsaken…  
I worry about her. For all her strength,  
She tries so hard to deal with her pains alone.

I don't want her to feel that way.  
She shouldn't have to bear that pain alone…  
It's not right…and it's not safe…  
It hurts more when you try to hide it…

She hangs her head now,  
Looking intently at the ground.  
And for a moment, in the crimson sunset,  
I see a glittering tear stray from her eyes…

_Kokoro ga kogetsuite  
__Yakeru nioi ga shita  
__Sore wa yume no owari  
__Subete no hajimari datta_

_(Your heart started to burn, and it left a smell…)  
__(It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything.)_

It's a terrible thing to suffer alone…  
Even when Raine and I were outcast,  
When villagers screamed at us to leave,  
For no better reason than our origin, our birth…

And I suffered, yes…  
Seeing people hate us like that…  
It made me feel unwanted, lonely,  
And even with my sister, I cried…

_Akogareteta mono wa  
Utsukushiku omoete  
Te ga todokanai kara  
Kagayaki wo mashita no darou_

_(What you adored looked beautiful to you…)  
__(It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it…)_

Sometimes, when I'm with you,  
You have that filmy haze in your eyes…  
As if you're looking for something, someone…  
A friend, perhaps? A companion?

I want to be that friend, that companion…  
I want to be there to take away your pain.  
I want to see you through the loss, the hunger…  
I want to see you happy…

_Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga  
__Boku no mune wo sashite  
__Wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite  
__Kizamareteku_

_(The broken pieces of your dream stick into my chest…)  
__(Leaving the pain that I shall never forget…)_

And every time I try to ease your suffering,  
You ever so kindly push me away…  
And I know you don't mean to…  
But every time you push, I cringe…

I can't force you to take my help…  
But when I see you continue to hurt,  
And not being able to help…it hurts me too…  
Because I don't want you to suffer alone…

_Hana no youni hakanai no nara  
__Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou__  
Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
__Sotto hitori chiiteyuku deshou_

_(If my life were transient, like a flower, I would be in full bloom by your side.)  
__(And after watching you smile, I would fall alone, quietly…)_

Oh, Martel…if you can hear my prayer,  
Please help Presea through this…  
Let me help her in any way I can…  
And bring her smile back…

And once she is restored, to her former glory,  
I would pay any price you demand…  
Even my body, my life, my soul…  
Because she is worth every bit of it…and more…

_-Singer Melody, No Words-_

As I am lost in my catharsis,  
My purging of emotions,  
I fail to notice that Presea has moved…  
I frantically look about, unable to locate her…

My pink-haired friend…where have you gone?  
Why won't you let anyone help you?  
Not me, or Colette, or Raine, or anyone…  
What makes you so bent on holding it all in?

I can only wonder as I return to camp.  
I hope she is there…safe and sound…  
Night is falling…and I am worried.  
What if she isn't back? Is she all right?

_Kimi ga zetsubou to iu  
__Nano fuchi ni tatasare  
__Soko de mita keshiki wa  
__Donna mono datta no darou_

_(How was the scenery you saw,)  
__(When you were pushed into an abyss of despair?)_

Upon my return to camp, she is not there.  
I am really worried…  
I ask Raine, and Lloyd, and Sheena…  
None of them have seen her in hours…

Something is really wrong.  
Something must really be eating at her,  
For her to just disappear like this…  
I run back to the spot I watched her from…

_Ikibasho wo nakushite samayotteru  
__Muki dashi no kokoro ga  
__Fureru no wo osorete surudoi toge  
__Harimeguraseru_

_(Your naked heart is wandering, having nowhere to go…)  
__(And is setting sharp thorns around, for fear of being touched.)_

I run to the spot where she was sitting.  
I check for any sign of her whereabouts…  
Footprints…leading into the forest…  
A dangerous place, even in daylight…

But I wander after her, in the dark of night.  
Oh, Presea…why do you do this…?  
Don't you know how much it hurts us…hurts me,  
Helplessly watching you as you wither away…

_Tori wa youni habatakeru nara  
__Kimi no moto e tonde yuku deshou  
__Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni  
__Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou_

_(If I could flutter like a bird, I would fly to you,)  
__(And offer my wing to your wounded back…)_

We all want to see you through this.  
We all want to help you fight your pain away.  
We all want to help you regain what you lost…  
We all watch on, as you barrier yourself in…

And as I wander about the dark forest,  
Lost hopelessly, I feel frightened…  
But more for you than myself…  
Because if anything were to happen to you…I…

_-Musical Intermission-_

I continue to search the forest floor,  
Scouring every tree, every bush I pass.  
You have to be here somewhere…  
And though you are strong, I still worry.

I worry because I don't know what's wrong.  
I worry because you're all alone…  
I worry because your despairing heart is vulnerable…  
I worry because I'm not sure if you'll ever come back.

I worry because if anything happened to you…  
I'd never forgive myself…and I'm sure even Regal,  
Despite the fact that I don't really like the man…  
He wouldn't forgive himself either…because he cares too.

_Hana no youni hakanai no nara  
__Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou  
__Soshite egao mitodoketa ato  
__Sotto hitori chiiteyuku deshou_

_(If my life were transient like a flower, I would be in full bloom by your side…)  
__(And after watching you smile, I would fall alone, quietly…)_

Come back to us, Presea…  
Let us help you through this,  
This problem you are having…  
Let us ease you through it…

We are all your friends…  
We care about you. We love you.  
And although I'd never say this near anyone else,  
I love you, Presea…and I don't want to lose you.

_Tori wa youni habatakeru nara  
__Kimi no hontou e tonde yuku deshou  
__Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni  
__Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou_

_(If I could flutter like a bird, I would fly to you,)  
__(And offer my wing to your wounded back…)_

The night's silence drawls on,  
And as time passes, my worries multiply.  
It's always a bad omen when it's this quiet…  
I can barely see now…I can only pray you are safe.

As I finally let my zeal die down,  
Dejectedly, I realize that I can't find you like this.  
Desperate, I call out your name…  
And hear…only silence…

_Kaze no youni nagareru no nara  
__Kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou  
__Tsuki no youni kagayakeru nara  
__Kimi wa terashi tsuzukeru deshou_

_(If I could flow like the wind, I would reach you…)  
__(If I could shine like the moon, I would keep shining on you…)_

My heart sinks into my chest.  
I am losing my hope, my strength…  
I fear the worst…but what can I do?  
You are not at camp…but you are not here either…

I feel like crying…because I am so weak.  
I couldn't help you when you needed me most…  
And now, you are gone…forever…  
My love…has vanished, never to return.

_-Singer Melody, No Words-_

As I walk about, I see the light of the camp.  
At least I am not lost now…  
And as I approach the camp…  
I see a little bundle, curled up against a tree…

I move to it…and to my relief,  
You have nestled against its roots,  
In a peaceful, innocent slumber…  
Using all my strength, I lift you in my arms…

I thank Martel for keeping you safe…  
And as I finally arrive back at camp,  
I rest you in your sleeping bag…  
And when the others have left, I hug you, once…

Perhaps, when you are ready, you will tell us…  
But until then, I want you to know we are here…  
Here for you, to help you, to comfort you…  
Because you are not alone…and never will be.

_Kimi ga mou kore iijou  
__Nido to kowai mono wo  
__Mina kute sumu no nara  
__Boku wa nan ni demo narou…_

_(I'll be anything…)  
__(If it can make you never be seized with fear…)_

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	6. My Dearest Hunny

(From DDR 2nd ReMIX)  
I Believe in Miracles – HI-RISE

Poem from Zelos' POV

Please read, review, and enjoy.

_-_

My Dearest Hunny

_-_

Of all the "hunnies" I have ever known,  
One has always stood out in memory.  
The purple-clad ninja-girl, my comrade…  
Quick as lightning, both of hand and wit…

In all honesty, I don't know why I pursue…  
She pushes me away each and every time…  
Whether it's a teasing comment,  
Or a little more…like a hug…

But there's something so alluring about her…  
Something about her wittiness and sharp tongue…  
And I am drawn to her like a moth to flame…  
Inevitably, the pain will strike…and yet I move.

She's funny…when she's not swatting at me,  
Telling Volt I'd look brighter if I glowed a little…  
Summoning Undine to help me "clean up my act…"  
Even the Sylph…they know how to "brush" me away…

But yeah, aside from fearing my life,  
She does, says things, which keep me trying.  
Like her comment last night…  
"If only he wasn't such a flirt…"

There's just something about her…  
And you know, one day, she will fall for me.  
One day…I feel it. I know it.  
I just have to try harder. A LOT harder…

I know that I have to stop my flirting…  
But it's soo much fun…!  
No, I tell myself. I want her to be mine…  
And if I must sacrifice, she is worth it

_I believe in miracles, baby.  
I believe in you…  
I believe in miracles, baby.  
I believe in you…_

After all, the sun is setting…  
And for a whole three days now,  
I have kept my hands and mouth to myself.  
It's like being on a diet…you have to hold back.

_They say the day is ending.  
Let's watch the sun go down  
And plan a holiday for two._

One day, Sheena Fujibayashi,  
My voluptuous ninja-hunny,  
After this journey ends,  
You and I will have a vacation…

_For all eternity  
I'm gonna count till you can see  
The world I created just for you._

Oh, I have it all planned out.  
A good week or so at Altamira…  
Luxuriating at the famous hotel,  
Enjoying the various rides at the park…

_Oh, I saw you standing on the street…  
I wanted to meet you and stop for a while.  
You gave me a smile when you said hello._

And then, we'll rest in Meltokio,  
In my mansion, of course…  
I still find it hard to believe that not so long ago,  
We were strangers, meeting in the town square…

_You're everything so good inside,  
That I realized that I didn't hide,  
The feeling that came when you felt the same…_

That day, of course, you were busy…  
I remember asking your name…  
And that you just breezed past me…  
No girl had ever done that to me before.

_I believe in miracles…  
I believe in miracles…  
I believe in miracles…_  
…_don't you…?_

It was only after you were coming back out,  
That you had even noticed I was there.  
Amidst a group of my adorable "hunnies,"  
I barely saw as you briskly walked by.

_Don't you?  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)_

Even after these many months together,  
I have yet to figure out exactly what it is…  
That "charm" about you…so unique…  
It just has a way of making me work…

_Here we are together, face-to-face…forever…  
Got a place that I created just for you, you, you…!_

And though you always reject my public advances,  
Whenever I approach you quietly, you are different.  
You lose that façade, that "tough-girl" image…  
And for but a moment, I can see the real "you" shine.

_Feelin' that faith and what you feel…  
Believe in Jesus second here…  
One day soon the miracle will come, too…_

And during those moments, you glow.  
You are the perfect girl within…  
A mix of strength, softness, and wisdom…  
And in those moments, there are no others.

_I believe in miracles…(don't you?)  
I believe in miracles…(don't you?)  
I believe in miracles…_  
…_don't you…?_

I guess that you're right, in some ways…  
It will take that "miracle" for me to hold back…  
For me not to call every girl a "hunny,"  
Charming as she may be…

_I believe…I believe…  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)_

But you know what? On the same note,  
It would take me a miracle to see the real "you."  
To see you without that mask of toughness…  
Not just in a moment of glory, but every time, everyday.

_I believe…I believe…  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)(don't you?)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)(don't you?)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)(don't you?)_

One day, I'll have to get it right…  
One day, I'll stop the "hunny" trend…  
One day, I'll stop adoring the others…  
One day, those miracles will come…

_I believe…I believe…  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)  
(La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…)_

And one day, I will see you emerge,  
From that defensive shell of yours,  
And you'll show everyone your true self.  
Because if everyone could only see what I do…

_In miracles, in miracles, in miracles..._

They'd understand why I try so hard…  
Despite your constant rejections, your snaps,  
Your biting and cruel remarks about my behavior…  
It's because I see that beauty in you…

And when you finally decide to bring yourself out,  
You'll walk like a lady in a sea of other girls…  
You'll appear a goddess among mortals…  
And you'll be mine. All mine.

I know I sound half-mad, half-erratic,  
Like some lunatic on a sort of lost mind span…  
And it could very well be that…  
I think not, however. She keeps me straight.

One day, you'll see the world that awaits…  
One of everlasting holiday…one of calm night…  
A day in my world…no, in our world…  
Our "place" of eternal bliss…

That day is just over the horizon.  
Can't you feel it, Sheena?  
If not, then you will soon…  
I just know it's coming to you…

Because I believe in miracles, Sheena…  
Because I believe in you…

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	7. The Real Me

Phew…it's been a while since I last updated. Programming has had my butt glued to this chair, writing code, code, and more code…and somehow, I finally managed this piece, between breaks. Many thanks to Lil-Samuu for the song, lyrics, and guidance! I know it barely does her efforts justice…but I hope she likes it. Thanks again, Lil-Samuu!

Anyhow, please read, review, and enjoy!

_-_

Some Say – Kristian Leontiou

Poem from Zelos' POV.

_-_

The Real Me

_-_

As I walk about the frozen streets of Flanoir…  
It is near dusk, and it is snowing…  
Some would say that the scene is simply beautiful.  
The reddish light, reflecting off of the flakes of ice…

However, the crimson beauty of this evening,  
Snowy and wondrous, rare as it is,  
Sadly holds no charm in my heart,  
As I look about, for something to do…

Sheena just kicked me out of the inn…again…  
She's so cruel…I mean, how could I help myself?  
And just for talking to another girl…sheesh!  
I'm not about to sit around for the next six hours…

Man, it is SO freezing cold…  
Too damn cold to be out and about…  
I cannot help but feel my arms twitch,  
As the chilly winds blow through my light jacket…

Okay…so I sweet-talked the receptionist…  
Just a little bit…really…!  
She was so cute, though…I had to say something.  
Saying nothing would have been a terrible crime…

And of course, like one of those hidden-curtain deals,  
I turned to find Sheena standing behind me, red as a cinder…  
I guess she didn't agree with my reasoning,  
Not from the way steam was pouring from her ears…

And so, the "beloved Chosen" is once again evicted…  
Thrown out to the streets, to freeze to death…  
She's one mean hunny, I'd say…  
But I think she can still hear me…so, yeah…

I know everyone thinks that I'm a scrub…  
A flirt, a philanderer, and a playboy…  
And I do love the girls…and the ladies…  
Because they are all so wonderful to me…

But deep inside, I don't really fall for any of them.  
I say my cliché phrases, and butter them up…  
But is my affection real? I guess it is…sometimes…  
But most times…I don't know.

It sounds stupid…I know, I know…  
You can just come out and say it…because it is.  
Even I can't hide that from myself…  
I'm sure the ladies I chat with know it too.

While thinking about this, I find, to my surprise,  
I have walked myself to the far side of town…  
Oddly, though, it feels rather nice…  
Just to be alone for a bit…away from everything…

My heart feels so heavy…so full of lies…  
Lies about all kinds of things…  
About who I like, and love, and hate…  
And about little things…

_No more trouble in my soul…  
__No more time to make me whole…  
__So today, I tried to tell you…  
__I'll be on my way…_

However, there are some lies,  
Which, if revealed, would change my life…  
They are indeed serious…and are part of my darkness…  
It is a burden I would love to be rid of, once and for all…

But how can I say it to them?  
How can I turn around and tell them…  
Exactly who I am and what I stand for?  
Would they ever trust me again…?

I already know the answer to that one…  
I'm sure Colette could forgive me…maybe…  
But the rest…would scorn me for eternity…  
And I really don't want to risk that…

It feels somewhat odd to say this…  
But in this party, now, I am most content.  
I can almost be who I really want to be,  
While having friends who are willing to support me…

_Show me where the answers live…  
__Show me where the truth forgives…  
__In my head, I've tried to reason…  
__I'll be on my way…_

I guess every good thing has a price, though…  
And for me, that price is my honesty…  
Oh, how Sheena would kill me if she knew…  
An agent of the angels…and a traitor…

I just want to come out and say it to them.  
I just want to come clean…with them, and myself…  
I just want to be rid of this burden…  
I just want to end this chain of lies…

Why am I so scared, you ask? It's simple, really…  
Beyond this ragtag group, I have no real friends.  
I have a sister who scorns me…and…  
And no one else…because no one else trusts me…

What kind of life would that be…?  
I guess I could make new friends, sure…  
But to lose the ones I have now, in such a way…  
Nothing would hurt me more.

_Some say the road is clear…  
__Some say confront your fear…  
__Some say, well, can you feel the love that I do?_

And back to the topic of flirting,  
I will admit; it's not always an act.  
But I'm very selective about the real deal…  
And you all know who my real target is…

The real reason I act that way? Haha…alright…  
I guess you'd say…because it's what I want them to see…  
Because it's about the only thing I'm really good at…  
Because the "real me" is even more pathetic…

I mean, when you take a good look, what am I?  
I'm a liar…a lousy liar…and a terrible playboy…  
I don't even have the guts to come clean with myself…  
And it would be so easy to do it, too…

It doesn't take much…right?  
Just a little courage…and a little honesty…  
They're my friends…they deserve to know…  
And I'm not talking about the flirt they think me to be…

_Why do people always change…  
__When memories always stay the same…?  
__In my head I've tried to reason…  
__I'll be on my way…_

Just go up to Sheena, and the others,  
And tell them who you really are.  
Tell them that you're an agent of Cruxis.  
Tell them that you're their sworn enemy….

Lloyd would probably be confused…  
Colette…would probably cry…  
Genis would hate my guts, period…  
And Raine already does…

Regal would simply be disappointed…  
And on that matter, so would Presea…  
Which leaves but one…  
My precious Sheena…

She'd probably draw her weapons,  
Ready to kill me, just like any other enemy…  
Or she'd be devastated, at the severity of my lies…  
Wishing I were lying again…that it wasn't real…

_Some say the road is clear…  
__Some say confront your fear…  
__Some say, well, can you feel the love that I do?_

And either way, I'd be devastated.  
Hurting Sheena is the last thing I'd want to do…  
But is there another way, another outcome?  
I can't think of one…and there really isn't one, anyway…

I try to put the matter off for a moment,  
Finding myself right outside the hospital…  
Flanoir's famous healer…  
I wish he could heal the lies in my heart…

Across from where I stand,  
I see a young girl by a small kiosk…  
She is the one that peddles foodstuffs…  
She looks so lonely, all by herself…

I walk over to her, to see what she has.  
She proudly displays packets of seasonings,  
As well as a few fresh fruits and vegetables…  
I buy a small, ripe apple from her, and bite in…

_One day we will be free,  
__Under the summer sun;  
__And you will see…_

It is just delicious…and I smile.  
As I continue to look at the various things she has,  
She sits back on her stool, looking about…  
Something about those eyes…

For a moment, my gaze drifts from her stand to her,  
Taking in her face, and her expression…  
The wistful look in her eyes…speaks volumes…  
Adding an aged wisdom to her otherwise youthful face…

It must be hard to sell fresh food in a frozen place…  
Most people would rather shop for preserved foods,  
In warm, toasty stores…and yet, she tries, so hard…  
It makes me feel almost sorry for her…

I know it sounds so male-chauvinistic…  
But seeing a girl, or lady, unhappy,  
Weighs upon my heart like a guilty conscience…  
Especially when there is something I can do…

_One day we will be free,  
__Under the summer sun;  
__And you will see…_

After all, she's worked harder on a daily basis,  
Than I ever have in my entire life…  
I've always taken the easy way out,  
Looking for the painless alternative…

And as I look at her other items, on the side,  
I see a lone pair of hand-woven mittens…  
A cute lavender pair…just Sheena's size, too…  
And since she doesn't have a pair herself…

I ask the girl if the mittens are for sale.  
"Yes…they're a thousand Gald…"  
A fair price…and I reach for my pouch.  
I begin to count the coins…

And to my dismay, I am short…almost five hundred…  
I knew I shouldn't have left so much in my backpack…  
Unable to afford it, I apologize, and turn towards the inn,  
When, suddenly, she taps me on the shoulder…

_Some say the road is clear…  
__Some say confront your fear…  
__Some say, well, can you feel the love that I do?_

I turn to her, and to my surprise,  
She takes the mittens down, and places them in my hands…  
I begin to protest…after all, she probably made them herself…  
But I can only watch as she shakes her head, and smiles…

"You wanted these for someone else, right…?" she asks shyly.  
"I've had these for so long…and no one buys mittens here…"  
"So please, give them a home…and hands to warm…"  
Graciously, I can but accept her gift, and offer my thanks…

Heading back to the inn, I cannot help but feel warm myself.  
Such overt generosity is rare…and precious indeed…  
Someone so kind deserves only the best…  
And deep within, I pray, wishing her the best…

Upon reaching my destination, I see Sheena,  
Standing outside, in the bitter cold…  
She looks about, as if searching for someone…  
I see her shiver in the evening breeze…

_Can you feel the love…?_

"Where…were…you…?" she manages to say,  
Between chilly shudders and chattering teeth…  
I can but help her inside, to the warmth of the inn…  
And we sit, at a small table…

_Can you feel the love…?_

"Why were you outside, in this weather?" I ask.  
"I was…looking for you…" she replies, looking downward.  
"I didn't…want you to freeze…out there…"  
Grinning, I have to retort to that one…

_Can you feel the love…?_

"So you threw me out to the bitter cold…?"  
Sheena just stomps her foot, and glares at me.  
"I wouldn't have done it to begin with, stupid,  
If you could have just kept your mouth shut…"

_Can you feel the love that I do?_

"Relax, Sheena…it's all right."  
"Besides, I met a wonderful snow angel…"  
Her icy glare returns, ready to kill…  
I can almost feel the icicles poking me…

_Can you feel the love…?_

Reaching into my pocket, I decide it is time.  
I pull the mittens out, and place them on the table.  
"She gave me these mittens, made with her love…  
And told me to use them to warm someone special…"

_Can you feel the love…?_

I see her eyes soften, and I return a warm smile.  
"Oh, Zelos…you idiot…" she murmurs…  
But the glow reflecting in her eyes says it all…  
Her seething anger replaced with subtle delight…

_Can you feel the love…?_

As we head up to our rooms,  
I offer her a hug…and for once, she accepts…  
Words cannot express my elation now…  
As I lie upon my bed, ready to rest…

_Can you feel the love that I do?_

Perhaps, when the time is right,  
I will be able to do this, in the right context…  
So that it might just be forgivable…  
So that they might still be my friends…

Trust is such a fragile thing…  
And I am treading on a line thin as ice…  
But I continue to hope, and wait, and pray…  
That when the moment comes, I can do the right thing…

_Can you feel the love that I do…?_

And then they'll be able to see the "real me…"  
And then I'll know…if they still believe in me…

_-_

_owari._

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
